<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Married at First Sight by timetoucheseternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828295">Married at First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity'>timetoucheseternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married at First Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is a professor and Jango is a firefighter, Reality TV, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Married at First Sight! The show where our team of relationship experts match-up couples who agree to get married at first sight! Participants have consented to partake in our extreme experiment in order to hopefully find the love of their lives. </p><p>Obi-Wan and Jango are both looking for love, maybe they can find it on a reality tv show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Hondo Ohnaka/Quinlan Vos, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon/Shaak Ti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married at First Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1 - Meet the Participants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my new story, thanks to @ehcanuck for the beta! </p><p>Since NaNo is over, this will be slower updating than my previous story; ideally it'll update once a week -- but life can always get in the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Narrator: Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married at First Sight! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The show where our team of relationship experts match-up couples who agree to get married at first sight! Participants have consented to partake in our extreme experiment in order to hopefully find the love of their lives. To date, our experts have created 26 successful marriages over the course of 9 romantic and dramatic seasons. This season, we had the most applicants ever! Well over 5,000 people in the Washington, DC area applied. It took some doing, but we whittled it down to 100 applicants. It's now up to our experts to narrow it down further to eight lucky individuals -- or four perfect matches. To find our four possible couples, our experts will interview applicants on their beliefs on love, sex, marriage, family and values. All that good stuff that makes a marriage work! Before we can introduce the contestants, first you must meet our panel of experts!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Montage of nervous applicants heading to a conference room where they all cheer as the experts appear on stage to wave at them and introduce themselves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small, elderly man with wispy white hair speaks first; his voice is full of good humor: “Hello, my name is Yoda. I am a certified Unitarian chaplain and I have *many* decades of experience with marriage counseling. Next to finances, religion is one of the biggest sources of stress in a marriage. I help couples navigate those difficult waters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stately, bald man speaks next, hands folded in front of him. He appears to be rather stern: “Good Afternoon, my name is Mace. I am a licensed sexologist with a practice in Washington. We all know sex is crucial to a good marriage, and I help our couples find their sexual compatability.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bubbly, young woman with thick glasses bounces on the balls of her feet as she speaks: “Hello! My name is Bant! I’m so excited for our newest season, and I can’t wait to meet the applicants. I’m a psychologist based out of New York when we aren’t filming! I help our couples connect on an emotional and mental level. Therapy can be beneficial to everyone! Especially when you’re taking part in a stressful reality tv experience, while also trying to build a strong marriage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a composed woman wearing a hijab speaks: “Greetings, my name is Dr. Luminara. I’m a professor of sociology at UC Berkeley. As an expert in human behaviour I am here to help our participants understand themselves and their motivations in order to help them succeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The crowd cheers even louder. The screen changes into a montage of the experts interviewing participants one on one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mace</b>
  <span>: “Where is the most exciting place you’ve ever had sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan, 28, Financial Advisor: “ My boyfriend at the time and I did it under blankets next to the Lincoln Memorial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam, 36, Accountant: "I'm not much of a risk taker. I've got a bad back, y'know? The most adventurous I've been was that I once did it on the couch instead of in the bed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo, 33, club promoter: "My little winterberry and I were at a discount halloween store and we did it in costume in the dressing room! It was great fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yoda</b>
  <span>: “Do you have religious beliefs? Could you have a partner of a different faith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill, 29, Lawyer: “I am a strict Catholic and I could ONLY marry another Catholic. It is very important to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barriss, 32, EMT: “I’m a Muslim, but I’m not particularly devout. As long as my partner had similar morals -- like believing in honesty, and doing good to those around them -- I could be happy with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly, 33, Hospitality Specialist: “I’m a practicing Buddhist, but I’m open to my partner being of a different faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bant</b>
  <span>: “What characteristics are you looking for in a spouse?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam, 36, Accountant: “I want someone to take care of me. I’m tired of being alone and want someone who will pamper me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaak, 33, HR Specialist: “I need someone who will be kind and who has a big heart. I’m a dedicated foster mother and any partner would have to be open to loving all of my potential children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, 30, Professor of Communications: “I’ve always wanted a big family, I would love it if I had a partner with one. Most of all, I want a dependable and loving partner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pam, 24, Executive Assistant: “I want someone who is just a total smoke show who is okay with being in the public eye. Someone who I can stare at for hours, and bring to parties to show off. I have a large following on Instagram, and they would have to be compatible with my brand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luminara</b>
  <span>: “What made you apply to this show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango, 35, Firefighter: “I work a lot and as a firefighter my odd hours make it hard to meet people. I’m ready to settle down and think about a family, but it's not like I have time to go to bars, and online dating seems so impersonal. I’m hoping you can find me a nice man so I can get to the good parts of a relationship without the stress of dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill, 29, Lawyer: “It is so romantic, the idea of being star crossed lovers destined to meet via your expert intervention. I hope to meet my soulmate!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka, 29, Aerospace Engineer: “I don’t always make a great first impression, and my last relationship ended when my girlfriend didn’t want to get serious. I thought this would be a fun way to reduce the impact of my first impression - if we’re already married then they’re required to stick around long enough to get to know me better!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, 30, Professor of Communication: “My last relationship ended a few years ago when she didn’t want to get married. I haven’t ever been able to figure out online dating and thought this sounded like an interesting opportunity. Plus, I’m a professor of communications and thought this would be a novel form of communication.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mace</b>
  <span>: “Do you think you can be open sexually to an unknown spouse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo, 33, Club Promoter: “Oh for sure my friend! I am a very sexual person and I’m always happy to meet a new partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mace</b>
  <span>: “Does that mean you’d have trouble being monogamous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo, 33, Club Promoter: “I’d prefer an open relationship, but I’m willing to negotiate with my spouse. Consent is important, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bant</b>
  <span>: “How would your friends describe you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo, 36, Kindergarten Teacher: “As being kind and open. There are frequent jokes about how I want to adopt everyone I meet who needs a father figure. I just can’t look at someone without a family and not want to help them find one, with me or someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pam, 24, Executive Assistant “My friends would describe me as determined and focused on my goals. I know what I want and how to get it. That’s how I became the number one food instagrammer in the DC area!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The montage ends.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrator: After the individual interviews, our experts narrowed it down to twenty potential participants, and did home visits to get a better idea of their living spaces and personalities </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A new montage starts showing the experts visiting different apartments and houses. Some are a disaster, and some look barely lived in. All the participants seem to take the experts' exploration in good humor, but some of them are definitely embarrassed at what they find and comment on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda arrives at Obi-Wan’s apartment. It is sparsely decorated, with what few items there are displayed in what looks to be very specific and prominent locations.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “Your house is so tidy, you didn’t clean just for me did you? Quite an odd assortment of keepsakes and art too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda bustles around the room, picking up and inspecting the knick-knacks. Obi-Wan follows behind him and adjusts all of them so they are once again displayed the way he prefers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan appears nervous and has his hands hidden in his sleeves: “Oh yes, I find a clean house helps me think clearly. About the odds and ends, well, I travelled a bit in my youth working with Engineers without Borders. With my background in communications and due to being rather multilingual, I worked as a cultural liaison, a translator, and as an educator. Many of the things you see here were given to me as gifts by my students and by community members there. I still occasionally volunteer with the program if there is an emergency.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda opens the fridge door wide and the camera zooms in showing how empty it is except for a bottle of white wine, a can of olives and some fancy hot sauce. Yoda raises his eyebrows and looks at Obi-Wan without saying a word. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks sheepish: “Ah... Well. Hmm, cooking is not what anyone would call my strength. I usually eat at the university cafeteria back on campus, or I get takeout on the weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda humms. Then he opens all the kitchen cabinets and finds them to be almost empty. Next he moves to the bedroom, where there is a pair of jeans halfway ironed on the ironing board. Obi-Wan blushes, the red spreading down his neck and hiding his freckles from view. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda looks gleeful to see he irons his jeans: “I guess you didn’t clean before I arrived!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to show Mace at Ahsoka’s apartment. They are currently looking through her living room. He opens a drawer in her tv console and then pauses with a surprised hum. He raises an eyebrow and huffs amusedly as he turns fully to face Ahsoka and the camera. As he turns, viewers can now see he is delicately holding out a pair of hot pink, lacey panties</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace raises one eyebrow and jokes: “Ah, I see you have an active sex life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nods seriously, without a hint of embarrassment, and clearly misunderstanding: "Yep! I ran out of room in my bedroom, and the lingerie had to live somewhere. Normally my collection is a little bit bigger than what you see - a girl's gotta treat herself! But it is laundry day soon so I'm almost out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda visits Hondo’s house and finds a surprisingly well decorated bachelor pad. However, Hondo clearly does not clean up after himself often. There are dishes stacked in the sink and towels on the floor in the bathroom. Hondo proudly shows off the rave lights that he had custom installed in his living room. They have a brief, impromptu dance party. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to show Luminara at Plo’s house. They are sharing a cup of tea in his kitchen. The fridge and cabinet doors are completely covered in artwork from his students; in many places the drawings are hung several pieces deep.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara studies the artwork: “Oh these are so lovely, did your students make them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo looks excited to have a chance to speak about his students: “They sure did! One of the best parts of being a kindergarten teacher is all the art you accumulate. I love seeing how the kids grow and change over their year with me. Their grasp of color becomes much more clear, as do the subjects of their pictures. The only downside is their love of glitter, it does make a bit of a mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera zooms in on some of the pictures, they are adorable, lots of rainbows and puppies are depicted. One drawing in particular shows Plo surrounded by many different students. The camera then adjusts its focus and it is easy to see Plo’s counters are covered in a light dusting of glitter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bant arrives at Jango’s house. He still lives at home with his dad and siblings. The house is well worn and clearly has housed many teenage boys; the Fetts have obviously lived there for many years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant looks around at the many family photos that hang on the walls: “Oh, this is lovely! Do you have any reservations about moving away from home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango: “I’ve lived away from home before. After college, my dad needed help with my youngest brothers so I moved back. I’m at the firehouse at least half the time anyway, so I haven’t felt the need to get my own place again. When I have a husband, I’ll be happy to live with them." Jango turns to the camera and smirks, inviting viewers in on the joke. "Less competition for the shower too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant inspects his room with a curious eye. There are lots of trophies up high on shelves on the far side of the room, and the room itself is a bit messy with piles of blankets and pillows all mussed up on the bed. “This looks cozy! What are these awards for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango seems embarrassed and starts rubbing the back of his head: “There is a yearly competition and exhibit of skills for DC firefighters that is hosted by our union. My firehouse - Engine Company 66 - has won the past few years in the team events. The team and individual challenges mimic our needs in the field - teamwork, efficiency, putting out fires at close range, forcible entry, carrying people out of buildings… stuff like that. Most of these trophies are from the individual event that I’m best at: the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stair Climb with High Rise Pack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have to be both speedy and strong, carrying a 42lb firehose up six flights of stairs in full gear to the top of a five-story tall building without it touching the ground. I have also placed well in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victim Rescue </span>
  </em>
  <span>event where you need to carry or drag a 175lb mannikin backwards for 100ft as quickly as possible”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant is clearly charmed: “That sounds very fun! So any future partner should like muscles then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango blushes, it isn’t overly obvious, but the very tips of his ears turn a bright pink: “Ah yes, I’d hope they find me attractive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera zooms in on his impressive biceps for a moment. They move to the kitchen, it is organized chaos with appliances and food taking up most of the counter space. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “Do you cook a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango: “Yeah, it is my main source of relaxation after a rough shift. I freeze a lot of meals for the family to thaw when I’m working, and I bake when I have time. Here, try some of the banana bread I made this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant takes a bite of the bread and her entire face scrunches up in joy: “This is delicious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Montage ends, and the view switches to the experts sitting in fancy chairs around a large table with pictures of all the finalists. They all study the pictures, with serious looks on their faces as they soundlessly compare notes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrator: After the final home examinations, it is now time for our experts to decide on who to match as couples. They take into account the answers on their questionnaires, individual interviews, and home visits. The experts then match-up compatible couples to hopefully build a strong marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “This is always my favorite part! Let's get started, does anyone have a couple they’re passionate about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “I really liked Obi-Wan and Jango, I think they could make a very strong connection. Both are ready to get serious, and Obi-Wan wants a big family and a partner who loves their family. Jango has four brothers whom he is obviously committed to considering he moved back home to help raise them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace: “I agree. I also think they could have very great sexual chemistry. They’re both physical people, tactile, and should match nicely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara: “My one concern is that Obi-Wan seemed a bit rigid, he was very particular about his living space. Remember how he kept adjusting the things you moved Yoda? Jango might have trouble adapting to his housekeeping standards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “Oh! But Jango could help mellow him out! Bring just the right amount of relaxation to enhance Obi-Wan’s life. Plus, Obi-Wan clearly needs someone to bake him delicious treats.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “Being married to a firefighter can be difficult, the hours and the danger of the job can stress even the strongest of marriages. However, Obi-Wan’s experience in Engineers Without Borders -- another demanding job with long hours and the possibility of danger -- can help him empathize with Jango. Jango needs a partner who can be flexible with his time, and Obi-Wan might be particular with his home, but he is flexible where it counts. Also, they’d be so cute together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara: “Those are good points, they certainly have a lot of potential.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “Perfect, they’ll be our first couple!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a longer discussion about the rest of the couples, but eventually the experts have reached a consensus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “So, we’ve all agreed then? Our four couples will be: Obi-Wan and Jango, Plo and Shaak, Barriss and Ahsoka, and Hondo and Quinlan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace: “Yes that sounds right to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara: “I think those are all promising couples.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “Good! I am so excited to tell them that they are all engaged now. The promise of a new marriage, the blank slate waiting to be filled -- this is truly one of the best parts of the process.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The setting shifts to show the experts approaching the chosen participants one on one to tell them they are now engaged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first scene shows Mace sitting at a picnic table outside the fire station, Jango is sitting with him in a short sleeved shirt and suspenders. He also has his helmet on with the visor open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace: “How are you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango: “I’m good, it's been a quiet shift so far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace: “Nice. Have you been engaged before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango looks at him suspiciously: “No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace breaks into a huge smile: “Well you are now! And the wedding is in two weeks!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mace picks up a bottle of champagne and shakes it before spraying it at Jango. Jango looks shocked, but happy. A bunch of other firefighters rush onto screen and start loudly celebrating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next scene shows Bant and Shaak walking on a pedestrian trail along the Potomac River, the trail is quiet as they walk under a large willow tree. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “This is a lovely walk, I always enjoy getting to explore the cities we shoot in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaak: “Yes, this is one of my favorite parts of the city. I love how it feels so peaceful, away from the bustle of tourists and downtown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “You’ll have to bring your new husband back here after the wedding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaak gasps and covers her mouth. She looks happy and a little overwhelmed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaak: “I’ve got so much to do before the wedding…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to show Luminara at a rec league kickball game. Quinlan jogs over without his shirt, sweaty but smiling. Luminara tells him he is engaged and Quinlan celebrates with a series of cartwheels and back handsprings across the field. Upsetting the game, but the players good naturedly ignore his antics. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to Yoda and Obi-Wan. They are in Obi-Wan’s apartment, with Obi-Wan’s younger brother, sitting in his living room. Everyone has a steaming cup of tea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “Obi-Wan, we found your perfect match!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin makes an incoherent shriek of glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks shocked: “Oh dear, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “Pff, we are experts. You will be very happy with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan: “Well alright then, I trust your experience. Anakin will you be my best man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin’s manic glee quickly turns into tears of joy. Yoda sips his tea and looks smug with the situation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to Luminara and Barriss, they are gathered at a restaurant, sitting at a table on the sidewalk. They have fancy coffees in front of them. Luminara has already told Barriss that she has been matched. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara smiles softly: “Your life is about to change drastically; you’ll be getting married in just 14 days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barriss nods looking a bit overwhelmed, but with a huge grin: “Yes, I suppose I have a lot of packing to do. I can’t wait to meet my spouse!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the participants are informed of their impending weddings, most are joyful, some shocked, but they all realize they have a lot to do in the next two weeks before they can meet their spouse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrator: Now that our participants have been chosen, they will spend the next two weeks preparing for their weddings. They need to invite their families, rent tuxes or buy wedding dresses, and ask their wedding parties to stand up with them. All while wondering who their spouse could possibly be. Next week we will see their preparations and we’ll also get to follow along on their bachelor and bachelorette parties! Before they know it, each couple will be joined in a legally binding marriage. They have agreed to a big commitment, and hopefully by the end of the season they will decide to stay married. Thanks for watching, we’ll be back soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2 - Can You Plan a Wedding in Two Weeks?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narrator: Welcome to this week's episode of Married at First Sight! Tonight we will follow our couples as they prepare for getting married. From the fun stuff such as the bachelor parties, to the stressful parts - such as asking your family to come to the sudden wedding, or deciding on a gift for their future spouse without knowing anything about them. The participants only have two weeks before they legally marry a complete stranger. The first thing we encourage them to do is to contact their family and to share their exciting news. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to the amazing @ehcanuck for the beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Narrator: Welcome to this week's episode of </span><em><span>Married at First Sight! </span></em><span>Tonight we will follow our couples as they prepare for getting married. From the fun stuff</span> <span>such as </span><span>the bachelor parties, to the stressful parts - such as asking your family to come to the sudden wedding, or deciding on a gift for their future spouse without knowing anything about them. The participants only have two weeks before they legally marry a complete stranger. </span><span>The first thing we encourage them to do is to contact their family and to share their exciting news. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bant comes on screen, she is sitting in a nice chair and talking directly to the camera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “Telling the family is an important part of preparing for the wedding. We all dream of our perfect wedding, and that usually includes having our family there to witness and share our joy.” She huffs a laugh and adds “Some parents have even been planning our ceremonies for us since we were babies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to Jango sitting in his living room with his father and four siblings. The older man in the armchair is clearly his dad Jaster, who looks very happy to see his eldest son. The boys flopped on the couch in assorted spine-distorting shapes must be his brothers Colt, Alpha, Myles and Mij as they all look very similar to Jango -- it is very obvious they are all siblings. Brief blue and white title cards slide into the frame identifying each of the family members before vanishing again after a few moments. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango looks nervous, sitting rigidly on the couch: “I have big news to share with you all, and an important question to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older two boys, Colt and Alpha, sit up and turn to face Jango while the younger two feign disinterest though are clearly still focusing on their brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaster good naturedly tries to put Jango at ease: “We haven’t had a family meeting since Myles got in trouble for telling other kids Santa wasn’t real. I’m sure you’ve got better news for us than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango smiles tightly and looks down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap: “Well, you know how I was trying out for that tv show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt looks over and asks in a mocking tone: “The marriage one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango: “Yeah,that's the one. Well, they found a match for me.” He takes a breath and visibly steels himself - looking excited but nervous. “So in two weeks I’ll be getting married to someone who will hopefully be the love of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mij, who is visibly the youngest, bolts to his feet with panic on his face and breaks into tears: “Jango, you can’t leave us!!! Who will feed us? I don’t want to only eat cereal for the rest of my life!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jango looks taken aback for a moment, not expecting that reaction. He then smiles softly while wordlessly lifting his arms and when Mij stares at him defiantly, he tips his head slightly. The boy sniffs then runs into his big brother’s arms who then gives him a big hug and gently pulls Mij into his lap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango: “Oh vod’ika, I’m not going to leave you.I would never willingly leave you behind. You, Buir, and your brothers are too important to me. I will be moving out because I need my own space, but I’ll still be in DC and will come to visit all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaster comes over and leans in to rub Mij’s back: “We’ll still see him all the time, and we can brush up on our cooking skills together. But, Jango is an adult and eventually he was going to move out. It might be a bit more sudden than I thought, but hopefully it will be good for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaster then looks over at the other boys with a stern expression. They quickly unfreeze and come closer to join the family huddle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha’s eyes are shining at the sight of his brother’s tears, but his voice is steady as he gruffly asks: “What did you want to ask us, Jango? Something about the wedding?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango peeks over the top of Mij’s head which is still buried in his shoulder. Seeing his brother within arms reach, he stretches out a hand and ruffles the other’s dark curls: “Well, I was going to ask if the four of you would stand up with me at the wedding. I need my vods’ support if I’m going to successfully get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the brothers look touched, and the idea of being a groomsman perks Mij up. They tug Jango over to where an old desktop computer is perched on the corner table and start it up. The four are talking excitedly about what color of suit they want to wear while Jaster looks on with a smug paternal pride. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The focus moves to show Barriss, she is sitting around the dinner table with her family. They are all eating a large dinner in a warmly lit kitchen. Brief pale green and cream title cards slide into the frame identifying her mothers Reena and Quissaa, her sister Teela, her brother-in-law Pitto, and her nephew Tiik before vanishing again after a few moments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barriss sets her utensils down with delicate deliberation and calmly speaks up: “I spoke with the experts yesterday and they found my perfect match. Our wedding is set for two weeks from now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teela looks happy as she jokes with Barriss: “No! My little sister can’t possibly be old enough to get married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barriss gives her sister an exasperated look: “Teela you’re only two years older than me, and you’ve been married for five years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teela laughs: “Of course we’re happy for you sis! I can’t wait to meet your bride.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiik pipes up from where he is playing with his peas, his eyes wide with excitement: “Can I be your ring bear?” In his excitement, he knocks over his glass of water without appearing to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pitto quietly excuses himself to go get a cloth, pausing briefly to kiss his sister-in-law on her cheek and offer his congratulations.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reena leans over and pushes his plate closer: “Ring bear</span>
  <em>
    <span>er</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tiik. Now eat your peas instead of mushing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiik’s enthusiasm is not dampened by the reminder of his peas and joyfully agrees “Yeah! That! I’ll sing you a song too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Barris smiles back and agrees while looking over at her other mother who is beaming with quiet joy. When she sees she has her attention, she gently puts a hand over Barriss’s hand and pats it twice, offering a silent congratulations. The family falls into a quiet but excited conversation speculating about what Barriss’s bride will be like, and making plans for the wedding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The view switches back to Bant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bant: “Of course, since this is such an extreme social experiment, sometimes families aren’t on board with the process, and that can be difficult for our participants.” She frowns, then gives a soft smile as she adds, “we try to support them as much as possible in those instances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to show Hondo sitting in his bachelor pad, with the rave lights on as he talks to his mother on facetime. Hondo is sitting nonchalantly on his table, but his foot keeps tapping quickly, belying his nerves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo straightens when there’s a break in the conversation and it's the first time the audience sees him appear even somewhat serious: “Mother! I have another reason for calling”. He lets a grin stretch across his face, his voice goes bubbly and excited while his hand does a drum roll on the table. “I have big news! The biggest! Wonderful, great, big news! Your baby boy is getting married in two weeks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a moment of silence and Hondo’s foot keeps tapping on the ground. The soft sound is even more apparent in the silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a sigh and then a lightly accented, feminine voice breaks the awkward quiet with a hesitant comment: “Hondo, that is very soon. Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hondo’s foot stops tapping and his excitedly tapping fingers still and flatten on the table. His wide grin doesn’t fade and his voice remains the same but it is clear from this angle, this was not the reaction he was hoping for.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo cheerfully replies after a beat: “Of course I am, you know I have always been a risk taker! But I need you to come to DC for the wedding, who else would walk me down the aisle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo gets up, walking over to the kitchen with his one hand wildly gesticulating in the air as he continues, leaning the phone against a blender: “I am looking forward to dancing with my Mama in the first dance! We could finally waltz together again! I have been practicing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He does a few steps and a spin but it seems more like a performance than anything genuine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the change in location, the camera can now see the phone screen. The regally dressed woman on the other end seems very distracted and isn’t looking at Hondo at all. There’s a few clicks of keys before she absently looks back at the screen and says: “I’m sorry little one, but two weeks from now is not good for me. I have a big presentation at work, and I’m supposed to be in the Mexico City office for the entire month.” She then turns away and keeps typing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo is staring in disbelief at his phone and he quietly, almost desperately, says: “But this is my first wedding mother, I know you’ve been married several times -- but as you always told me: ‘the first wedding will always be the most special.’” His visibly shaking hand reaches for the phone to bring it closer. “It is my first wedding. Maybe my only one, Mama. It will be special. All the more special if you are there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his phone closer, the screen cannot be seen anymore but the sigh is heard clearly through its small speakers: “I’m sorry dear. I'll meet the lucky person in a few months, the next time I’m flying through DC.” Her tone seems placating in the face of Hondo’s distress. “We can catch up then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo sighs, then plasters a big smile on his face, covering his disappointment: “Alright, but I still expect a big wedding present!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The call ends and he slumps against the counter, head in his hands while the rave lights strobe wildly around him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to show Luminara seated in a nice room and speaking directly to the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara: “After the family has been informed, participants must decide on what to wear! There is so much symbolism wrapped up in wedding clothes, but the two week timeline can make it difficult for our participants to find exactly what they’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan is in his bedroom talking to his brother Anakin. There are several kilts laying on the bed. The kilts are patterned in a royal blue and hunter green tartan, with lines of black and thin lines of yellow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is running his hands over the fabric, tenderly adjusting the pleats: “I really think we should wear kilts for the wedding.” He seems lost in memory as he runs fingers over soft wool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin looks over from where he is standing at the closet and makes a face of distaste: “Are you sure? Just because you’ve got the legs for it, doesn’t mean I do.” He shakes his skinny legs at his brother. “Why can’t I just wear a tux like a normal person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is abruptly jerked out of his memories and the softness in his eyes vanishes. He turns to his brother and speaks with passion, his hands gesturing in emphasis: “Normal? The kilts are our heritage! You know these are our clan colors, and dad wore his kilt for his wedding to mom.” He picks up the kilt and holds it close to his chest, tears gathering in his eyes, “I want to honor his memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin looks sad, visibly hesitates, and then gently takes the kilt from his brother’s hands, putting it softly on the bed. He then gathers his brother in a fierce hug: “Oh Obi-Wan. I know you’re sad that dad can’t be there for you on your day. He would be so proud of you and so excited for this new chapter of your life.” He goes and shifts hangers to the side to pull out another kilt, this one a little longer to put it beside his brother’s. “But you’re right, we should wear the kilts for dad. Just need to get some of the those longer socks to hide my calves”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin looks fond but resigned as he allows Obi-Wan to dress him in a kilt. Obi-Wan expertly wraps and adjusts the fabric, while Anakin awkwardly stands with his arms up and out of the way. Before long they are both wearing great kilts with black shirts and black leather sporran around their waists. Their kilt pins are silver circles, with etched open wings around a stylized star in the center. They compare outfits and talk about any pieces that need tailoring before the wedding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to show Ahsoka in a bridal shop. She is in the middle of trying dresses on with several of her friends. Ahsoka is in a dress with a huge skirt, it is covered in beads and sequins and seems to shimmer with every step she takes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka walks out of the changing room and steps up to the mirror where she adjusts her posture and studies her reflection: “I don’t know…” She looks herself in the eye skeptically and does a twirl, the dress catching the light as she moves: “What do you guys think of this dress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kalifa squints as she says diplomatically: “It is …. Very shiny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steela had been watching Ahsoka sparkle before she bluntly adds in her own two cents: “I’m just not sure you’re a... floofy wedding dress person? Maybe something a little less traditional?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stops to think, then laughs: “Oh, duh.” She smacks her forehead before hustling back to the changeroom to change “Yeah, I’d be so much happier in a suit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka excitedly talks to the bridal consultant and tries on a sleeveless ivory jumpsuit with a flowing cape falling from the shoulders to brush the ground behind her. She walks out the dressing room with a bounce to her step and does a big twirl for her friends with a genuine grin on her face. They start clapping and laughing. Ahsoka is thrilled with the suit and toasts her friends with champagne.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to Jango and his brothers inside a suit store. It is a bit of controlled chaos as Miles and Mij start loudly debating the merits of ties vs bow ties and which color is best while Colt and Alpha ironically attempt to convince Jango to order a 70’s style powder blue tux, with endless ruffles down the front and boot cut trousers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango looks frustrated, shaking his head at their antics as he says: “No! I just want a basic black tux. My wedding suit is the first thing my new husband will see. I can’t mess up this first impression! It has to be perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt asks with a sly grin: “Don’t you want the love of your life to know you have a sense of humor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha is trying to look serious, but he silently laughs every time Jango looks away, and a big smile keeps breaking across his face: “The baby blue tux really screams ‘I’m here for a good time. Brings out your eyes.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango scowls, not in the mood for jokes: “Absolutely not.” He walks to the other side of the store, with Alpha and Colt following slowly behind him: “Miles, Mij did you decide on a tie or bowtie yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles puts on his best innocent face as holds up a powder blue bow tie: “Yeah we think this one would look nice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango sighs, rubbing at his face then looking up at the ceiling as if praying for patience: “Not ever happening. Pick anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mij looks at Jango, his brown eyes wide and unassuming, hands clasped beneath his chin: “anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango softens at Mij’s cute smile, and ruffles his curls: “Sure, vod’ika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mij happily pulls out a black tie with small white and green flowers: “Here you go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myles and Mij high five Colt and Alpha, the brothers were obviously plotting before they arrived at the store. Jango rolls his eyes but agrees to the floral tie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to Shaak as she tries on several dresses. They are all beautiful on her, and after a long deliberation with her friends she puts on a lace dress and immediately bursts into tears. The dress is tight through the knees where it falls into a soft skirt. It has off the shoulder sleeves, and the lace has a slight shimmer to it. She looks stunning, her dark twists framing her smiling face and tumbling down her back; the dress emphasizes her height. They all toast to Shaak and her new husband. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrator: After picking their outfits, the next big step for our participants is to say goodbye to singlehood! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luminara and Mace come on screen, sitting together in a comfortable interview room. She looks earnest and happy as she talks directly to the camera. He is relaxed, but speaks with a straight face.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara: “While Bachelor and Bachelorette parties can seem like nothing more than a silly way to celebrate an impending marriage, they are actually a very important step for our couples to take. Our show moves quickly, and it is all too easy for participants to get so caught up in the logistical stress of wedding planning that they forget to focus on the emotional side of marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace nods in agreement: “By taking an evening to celebrate the end of their single lives, it allows our participants to reflect on the upcoming changes, and to relieve some stress together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminara smiles as she continues: “This is also the first time they can meet the other participants. Building friendships and support among the couples gives them opportunities to talk to people who know exactly what they’re going through. This show can put a lot of pressure on the participants, but it's easier with support.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace picks up where Luminara left off, calmly explaining: “Hopefully at the end of the evening our participants will be relaxed and even more excited about their upcoming weddings. This traditional experience also helps with settling people in a better headspace to enter into a life changing partnership.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to the inside of a limousine. Sitting on the benches are Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Ahsoka, and Plo; they are all dressed fairly casually, wearing goofy party hats and sashes that say “Almost Married”. Obi-Wan is in a lavender sweater and a pair of ironed dark jeans with a sharp crease down the center. Quinlan is wearing big sunglasses, a tuxedo shirt and short cut off jeans. Ahsoka is in a small red tub top and tight leather pants. Plo is wearing nice slacks and a very soft looking shirt. Loud music is playing through the car speakers, and Quinlan is pouring champagne for everyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan leans forward and smirks slyly: “Last night of being single!! Let’s party!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka cheers loudly and quickly shotguns her champagne. The other participants join the toast but sip at their drinks instead. Quinlan and Ahsoka boisterously jostle each other as they compete to see who can drink a second glass of champagne the quickest. Some of their drinks spill on Plo and Obi-Wan, but they just laugh in enjoyment at the antics around them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The party then moves into a club, where there are dancers and strippers of various genders walking around. Many of them are clustered around Plo, who looks delighted as he laughs and talks with him. Quinlan and Ahsoka dance together for a bit, while Obi-Wan starts handing out water and encouraging everyone to drink it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan provides the voiceover for the next segment, and his warm voice explains</span>
  </em>
  <span>: “The party was a lot of fun, though it was quite rowdy. Quinlan talked us all into drinking far too much while Ahsoka kept dragging us out on the floor to dance. But the weirdest part was seeing Plo with the strippers. Plo is super friendly, just a really nice guy, and he kept inviting the strippers to Thanksgiving dinner at his house. They all seemed charmed by him, exchanging numbers and their real names -- hopefully his future wife is also friendly with strangers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to the other bachelor party. They are all clustered around a table at a different club, this one is slightly better lit. Jango, Shaak, and Hondo are all loudly taking shots together while Barriss cheers them on as she sips from a glass of lemon water. They are all wearing the same party hats and sashes as the other team, but Hondo’s hat has fallen to the side. Jango is wearing a sharp blue button up and black jeans. Shaak is wearing a short white dress, with complicated straps wrapping around her back and down her arms. Barriss is wearing a flowing black maxi dress, it has long sleeves and the skirt swirls around her as she moves. Hondo is wearing a mesh shirt and neon leather pants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaak speaks, slurring her words a bit and waving her hands to hug Barriss and Hondo close to her: “I wasn’t expecting the bachelor party to be this much fun! But you’re all super great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango reaches over and straightens Hondo’s hat from where it has slid even further off his head from Shaak’s aggressive hug: “I agree, I’m glad we’re all celebrating together. Hondo! How are you feeling buddy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo grins, his pupils blown wide from the drinks: “I’m feeling great! I worked as a dancer for a time, let me show you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hondo stands up, unsteady on his feet. He brushes off the other participants' concern and hops onto the stage. He cheers loudly and starts to dance around the pole. For a minute it is an impressive display, he clearly knows what he is doing. Just as he gets going though, he slips and falls off the pole a few feet down onto the stage. Hondo immediately sits up and throws his hands above his head in a gymnastics pose. At that moment a cut on his forehead starts to bleed. Everyone is shocked, but Barriss quickly runs to check him over.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barriss presses a napkin to a cut on his forehead, mouth pulled thin with concern: “Hondo, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo laughs as he answers: “It has maybe been a few years since I last danced. I should have shown off before we took all those shots!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hondo starts joking and laughing about his fall while Barriss keeps pressure on the wound and laughs at his jokes, subtly checking his pupils. Jango walks over and after conferring with Barriss about it, easily picks up the taller man and moves him off the stage. They walk Hondo back out to the limousine as Shaak talks to the producers. EMTs arrive before long; they greet Barriss with hugs and laughs, her coworkers are thrilled to see her having fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jango provides the voiceover for the next segment, his voice is heard explaining: </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hondo wasn’t seriously injured, and Barriss was quick to treat his cut until the EMTs arrived. It was certainly an eventful end to the bachelor party, but I felt really good about how we all responded. It's no surprise Barriss, as an EMT handled it well, but even the non-emergency service members like Shaak were calm and collected. I really think that even if my marriage doesn’t work out, that I might have found some really good friends through this experience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes, it is the next day and Hondo is back in his living room, with a bandage on his forehead. He is smiling and laughing as he recounts his accident for the camera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hondo is slumped against his couch, holding an aggressively large cup of coffee: “I am doing well, I didn’t even need any stitches! I hope my future husband likes scars though, because I’ll still be sporting my war wound at the wedding.” He winks at the camera. “I am maybe a bit disappointed I’m not marrying Jango, he picked me up like I weighed nothing! Those biceps are so impressive.” He trailed off as if reliving the moment before continuing, “Barriss was so helpful too, she has lovely hands. I couldn’t have had better company for my injury.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next on screen is Yoda, wearing a soft green sweater, who is speaking to the camera. He looks relaxed, and his lips curved in a gentle smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda: “After the bachelor parties, we encourage our participants to talk to their friends about their hopes and expectations for their upcoming weddings. Friends can offer an invaluable outside opinion during this experiment, giving our participants a sounding board and helping them make a plan before decision day if they want to continue with their marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The setting shifts to show Obi-Wan sitting at a table at Supreme Core Cider, people are playing corn hole in the background. At the table with him are some of his friends, they are talking over their ciders. The title cards again briefly flash across the screen: Bail is the one wearing a DC United shirt, and Breha has long heavy braids wrapped around her head in a complex pattern. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breha looks happy as she excitedly asks: “Obi are you excited for your wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gives a content smile, flashing his dimples: “I’m a little nervous, but I’m mostly excited. I can’t wait to see who they picked for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail leans forward as he wraps his arm around his wife: “Did you ask for a wife or a husband?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugs and takes a sip before answering: “I left it up to the experts. Gender doesn’t matter to me as much as personality you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail nods then smiles widely: “Hopefully they picked someone hot for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breha rolls her eyes and gently chides her husband for not taking it seriously: “You know hotness isn’t the most important factor in a relationship!” She refocuses on Obi-Wan and asks, “what part of marriage are you most looking forward to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks to the side, his gaze unfocused as he thinks, before answering wistfully: “This might sound silly, but not having to eat dinner alone. I would really like to have family dinners again. Anakin’s so busy with his freshman year of college and I live alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breha coos at his response: “Oh Obi, you’re so sweet. Your spouse will be so lucky to come home to you every night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gives an aborted shrug and starts tearing his napkin into small pieces, fidgeting absently: “I’m just so nervous that they won’t like me. Rejection is so hard, but I also want to be open to the connection. I will have to remind myself to be vulnerable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail places a comforting hand on his arm: “It can be hard to open up, but I have faith that this will be good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan visibly relaxes, setting the remaining napkin down amidst its own shrapnel: “Thanks, your support means the world to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail and Breha both raise their glasses and toast to the success of Obi-Wan’s new marriage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to Quinlan talking with his friends Aalya and Garen. They are at a trapeze studio, stretching as they prepare to practice leaping through the air. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aayla is effortlessly sitting in full splits as she jokes: “Quinlan are you sure the experts picked an adventurous enough husband for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan is walking on his hands as he responds: “They were very thorough in their questions, and I don’t mind showing my new husband the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ropes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan winks as Garen and Aayla both look at the trapeze ropes around them and groan loudly. Garen straightens out of his standing pike, reaches out and pushes Quinlan off balance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garen: “Boo! We agreed no more puns!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The talk for a bit longer, then there is a montage of the three of them tumbling and flying through the air. They are all very talented, and clearly enjoy the acrobatics. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next up is Jango and his friends. They are all sitting in a backyard, in rickety lawn chairs around a small fire pit with a bucket of water nearby, on standby. They are laughing, roasting marshmallows and drinking beer and pop. Roz has bright pink hair, and Silas is wearing a DCFD shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roz bluntly addresses Jango, pointing at him with her can of soda: “Just a few more days until you’re officially a husband -- when was the last time you were even a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango blushes, embarrassed, lifting his beer can to cover the lower half of his face. Arguably to take a sip, but really to hide for a moment: “Probably in college, you know I don’t have time to date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roz laughs and gestures at Silas: “Being a firefighter hasn’t kept Silas from getting married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas shrugs as he eats his charred marshmallow: “Not everyone is as smooth as I am. Jango just scowls too much, he scares all the pretty boys away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango scowls, then catches himself and awkwardly shifts into a smile: “I smile plenty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roz says with a heavy dose of skepticism: “Sure you do. How are you going to balance work and shooting the tv show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango focuses on toasting a perfect brown marshmallow over some coals as he answers: “The show shoots over eight weeks, I took vacation for the first four weeks and asked for light duty for the remaining four. He’ll have to get used to my schedule eventually, it only seemed fair that he experiences it before making his final decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas looks thoughtful: “If you make sure to communicate with your spouse, the job isn’t that bad. My kids love when I’m home and can watch them all day instead of sending them to daycare. For the right person, you’ll learn how to balance it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to Plo and his friends as they talk at a pottery studio. As the conversation finishes Plo carefully cuts a beautiful vase off his wheel. His friends’ pieces are lumpy and misshapen. All of them are spattered in excess clay, Plo has a long stripe of clay in his dark hair where he ran his hand through his hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eeth looks at his vase and sighs then turns to admire Plo’s: “At least one of us produced something worthwhile today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo chuckles softly as he looks at his friend’s creation: “You just need more practice Eeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saesee is slowly and carefully cutting his vase off the wheel, face scrunched in concentration: “Plo, who did you make your vase for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo hesitates for a second before answering, staring thoughtfully at his vase: “Ah, it will be a wedding gift for my future wife. Hopefully she likes it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saesee looks up, seeing Plo’s creation for the first time: “Plo it's beautiful! Of course she will love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plo blushes behind his glasses at the compliment, as he takes his vase to be fired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other participants tell their friends about the show and talk about the process. Generally the friends are supportive, and the conversations go well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrator: Our participants tackled a lot of important groundwork for their marriages this week. Next week they’ll finally get to meet their new spouses -- as they arrive at the altar! Will the weddings go smoothly? Or will their families object to the unions? Tune in next week to see the start of their marriages. Thanks for watching, we’ll be back soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There has been an irl season of Married at First Sight in DC ..... but I haven't watched it yet. DC is just the major US city I'm most familiar with. I'll be posting wedding outfits for each of the couples on my tumblr in the next few days if you're interested in seeing what they wear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3 - Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narrator: Welcome to this week's episode of Married at First Sight. Tonight is the episode that you’ve all been waiting for! Our participants will finally meet their spouses when they introduce themselves at the altar! Many of them have been dreaming about this moment for years, let's see if their weddings live up to expectations. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks as ever to the brilliant @ehcanuck for betaing this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator: Welcome to this week's episode of <em> Married at First Sight. </em>Tonight is the episode that you’ve all been waiting for! Our participants will finally meet their spouses when they introduce themselves at the altar! Many of them have been dreaming about this moment for years, let's see if their weddings live up to expectations. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The screen changes to show Ahsoka and her friends Kalifa and Steela sitting together as their makeup is applied. They’re wearing matching buttoned flannel pajamas and chatting excitedly as Luminara arrives.  </em>
</p><p>Luminara beams at Ahsoka as she reaches out and clasps her hand: “Are you ready for today?”</p><p>Ahsoka starts to turn to face Luminara, but the makeup artist stops her with a hand on her chin and a negative sound. So she instead blindly reaches out and  squeezes Luminara’s hand tightly: “I can’t wait! In just a few hours I’ll get to meet my new wife and we can start our life together.” </p><p>Luminara gives a teasing smile: “Well I was just talking to your future wife and she’s just as excited to meet you.” Without letting go of Ahsoka’s hand, she turns to admire Ahsoka’s suit where it is hanging on a rack behind them, “You’re going to blow her away! That is an absolutely lovely suit.” </p><p>
  <em> Ahsoka and her friends immediately break out in excited conversation, trying to get details out of Luminara but she refuses to say anything more with a smile on her face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is a montage of the other participants getting ready with their friends and family. They all seem nervous, but in generally high spirits based on how frequently they laugh and smile. Many happy toasts are shared, along with hugs and tears from family members. Each participant is visited by one of the show’s experts who offer support and advice. Hondo and Yoda share a particularly long hug, and when they part Hondo’s eyes shine with unshed tears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene changes to show Bant speaking to the camera. She is wearing a bright yellow suit jacket that matches her sunny smile.  </em>
</p><p>Bant: “One thing that we asked our participants to do before the wedding was to write a card or prepare a gift for their future spouse. The hours before the wedding can be extremely stressful even when you know who you’re marrying, and we’ve found that a note from their future spouse can settle some of those nerves.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to show Jango and his brothers sitting together in the wedding suite. They are all dressed in their suits and have their curls meticulously arranged. Jango, Alpha and Colt are sharing fingers of whiskey while underage Myles and Mij are drinking juice boxes. Jango is pacing up and down the suite, trying to work out his nervous energy. The door opens and a box is delivered. It is artfully wrapped, blue and gold wrapping paper with a large ribbon and extravagant bow on top. Jango is caught up in his pacing and doesn’t notice the interruption.  </em>
</p><p>Colt take the box from a delivery person and places it on the coffee table: “Ori’vod, hey, I think this is the gift from your future husband.” </p><p>Jango startles, and turns to look at Colt. When he sees the box his eyes go wide and his steps still. He pauses before rushing over to take a seat on the couch between Colt and Myles. He reaches out a hand that shakes ever so slightly before he opens the attached card and reads out loud: “Future spouse, in a few short hours we will be joining our lives and entering a new stage as one. Together we will put down roots, combine our lives and grow into the future. I cannot wait to meet you and grow to love you. With love, your future husband.” </p><p>
  <em> Jango puts the letter down, a goofy grin on his face. He stares off into the distance for a beat, appearing to be already smitten with his future husband.  </em>
</p><p>Myles starts fidgeting on the couch - he actually sits on his hands to keep them from reaching for the package but his gaze keeps catching on the still unopened box: “Come on! Open it already! What did he get you??” </p><p>
  <em> Jango refocuses on the room around him. He huffs a laugh at his brother’s impatience but leans forward to gently open the box. Inside is a small potted plant with delicate green leaves that shine in the light. He is speechless at the sight of it, turning the plant around in his hands as he studies it.  </em>
</p><p>Alpha laughs at the reverent look on Jango’s face, playfully nudging his brother with his shoulder while commenting “Well, that was very romantic. <em> Sappy </em>even.” His smile turns teasing, “I bet you’re really regretting getting him a toaster after reading that.” </p><p>Jango’s face crumples, and he places the plant down carefully on the table. He falls back on the couch, slumping against Colt and covering his face with his hands: “What was I thinking??” He groans, “His first impression of me is a toaster oven while he gives me this romantic plant. He’s going to think I’m a right di’kut and hate me!” </p><p>Colt puts his arm around Jango, drawing him tight against his side. He glares at Alpha, and motions for Mij and Myles to come close: “I’m sure he won’t hate you. A toaster oven is very practical, everyone needs a good toaster oven.” He hisses quietly at Alpha, “You know better than to antagonize him while buir is busy greeting the guests, we were supposed to settle his nerves.”</p><p>
  <em> Myles and Mij both press close and offer reassurances that they’d both love a toaster oven way more than a silly plant. Alpha stops laughing as he sees Jango’s real distress and walks behind the couch to place a hand on Jango’s back to offer comfort. After a bit Jango takes a deep breath and hugs his brothers close.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is a montage of the other participants opening their gifts or reading their letters. Most of them visibly relax afterwards. Obi-Wan seems puzzled by the toaster oven at first, but he smiles softly at it after  a moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoda comes on screen, talking directly to the camera. </em>
</p><p>Yoda: “All of the stress of the past few weeks has been building to this; our participants meeting for the first time as they exchange wedding vows in front of their friends and family. Despite being married on the same day, and at the same venue each couple has their own wedding. We try to meet any special requests they have, and to create a truly special and unique wedding for each couple.”</p><p>
  <em> The screen changes to show a small chapel, full of about 50 guests. There are red and white flowers along the benches and around the altar. The guests are all blatantly checking out those seated on the other side of the aisle, whispering can be heard as they lean forward and backwards to get a good view of the other guests.  </em>
</p><p>Yoda provides the voiceover, his calm voice setting the scene pleasantly: “Taking those first steps down the aisle can be one of the most difficult parts of this process, but at the end they’ll meet their spouse. The first couple to marry are Shaak and Plo.” </p><p>
  <em> On the right side of the chapel are Plo’s guests. Red cards appear to identify Plo’s parents in the front row. They are older, with deep laugh lines and they look proudly at their family around them. There are lots of cute children sitting on his side. Shaak’s guests sit on the right side of the chapel. Red cards appear to identify her mother and sisters sitting in the front row. They are all wearing beautiful church hats that match their dresses. Her family is more reserved than Plo’s, but they still gossip unabashedly until they catch sight of the groom entering the chapel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Plo walks down the aisle to the front of the church. He is wearing a red tang jacket with delicate golden embroidery on the left shoulder that spills down over his heart. He has a big smile on his face, and once he arrives at the front of the chapel he turns to introduce himself to Shaak’s family. Plo jovially pulls her parents into welcoming hugs, and walks down each row of chairs to shake hands and introduce himself to her guests. He is grinning and each person he talks to quietly seems charmed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to Shaak standing with her father. They’re preparing to walk down the aisle, Shaak looks beautiful with her twists pulled back from her face and hanging long down her back. Her ornate golden earrings sparkle and catch the light as she talks. Shaak’s right hand is curled in the crook of her father’s elbow while her left hand holds a bouquet of red roses and white calla lilies.  </em>
</p><p>Shaak’s father’s free hand comes up to curl over her hand on his arm, he looks at her, eyes full of love: “Are you ready my dear?”</p><p>Shaak smiles softly and leans into her dad’s shoulder as she takes a deep and slow breath: “Yeah. I’m nervous, but I hope the man waiting for me is worth it.”</p><p>Shaak’s father holds her hand tight for a moment, savoring this last moment of peace: “Say the word and we can leave. I’ll put you in the car and we can drive anywhere you like, no questions asked.” </p><p>Shaak laughs and relaxes: “I know you would. I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They slowly walk forward. From inside the chapel the double doors are thrown wide and Plo can suddenly see Shaak as she approaches. His eyes go wide and his breath stutters for a moment. He raises a hand to run it nervously through his hair. Shaak looks radiant as she approaches, the sun behind her shining through the open doors to give her a glow. She has a lovely smile and seems quite pleased to see Plo at the altar.  </em>
</p><p>Plo’s eyes crinkle as she steps up to him, and he reaches out to take Shaak’s hand: “Hi, I’m Plo Koon.” </p><p>Shaak laughs nervously as she takes his hand, then slowly leans forward and hugs him before saying: “It's nice to meet you Plo, my name is Shaak Ti.” </p><p>
  <em> The officiant takes the lead, guiding them through their vows and the rest of the ceremony. At the invitation to kiss, Shaak kisses Plo’s cheek softly as a blush rises on his cheekbones. The officiant ends the ceremony by introducing the new husband and wife to the guests. Plo and Shaak both look thrilled as they walk out of the chapel hand in hand.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The view shifts to a second chapel set up. This one is outside, rolling vineyards can be seen in the distance. Clear acrylic chairs are set up facing the altar and a large blue and white floral arrangement.  </em>
</p><p>Mace’s smooth baritone is the one setting the stage for this segment: “The next couple to marry are Jango and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had requested an outdoor ceremony at this vineyard weather permitting, so he could be married surrounded by the trees and plants his father had adored. ” </p><p>
  <em> Jango’s guests are just as curious as the guests at Plo and Shaak’s wedding, but Obi-Wan’s guests are angrily whispering among themselves. They point and whisper at the two people sitting in the front row next to Jaster. A small yellow title card appears briefly to identify Obi-Wan’s mother, Shmi who is sitting alone in the front row with a grimace on her face. On the other side of the aisle, Jaster is sitting in the front row with two tall, blondes. A small yellow title card appears briefly to identify them as Jango’s aunt and uncle, Soniee and Adonai Kryze.  </em>
</p><p>Jaster notices the angry whispers and looks concerned, he turns to see if anyone next to him understands, but Adonai and Soniee are preoccupied with their cellphones and don’t respond. After a moment of hesitation, he approaches Obi-Wan’s mother and offers his hand: “Hello, my name is Jaster. My oldest son Jango is getting married today, is your son getting married as well?” </p><p>Shmi graciously shakes his hand, but her expression is closed off: “Nice to meet you, yes my son Obi-Wan must be the other groom. I’m Shmi.” She makes a small grimace then awkwardly continues, “This must seem a little out of the blue, but you’re related to a Satine Kryze, right?” </p><p>Jaster is visibly confused, he glances back towards his brother-in-law before turning back to focus on Shmi: “Yes, she is my niece. Why?” </p><p>Shmi nods, relief evident on her face before she frowns: “This is awkward, but uh…” she trails off for a second, her brow wrinkled, visibly searching for what to say before continuing, “Well, Satine is Obi-Wan’s ex. They broke up a few years ago, due to Satine wanting to pursue her career and Obi-Wan wanting to travel. Seeing all these familiar faces, we were worried she was going to be the other spouse today.” </p><p>Jaster’s eyes widen in surprise, then he turns to look at a tall blond woman who has just arrived and is making her way to sit on Jango’s side of the aisle. The camera zooms in to show her tapping furiously at her phone and ignoring the wedding around her. He turns back to Shmi and gives a nervous laugh: “Oh, yeah. I can see why everyone is being awkward.” He looks down at his hands then back at Shmi. “This is unfortunate. This is not the joyous atmosphere I had pictured for my boy, and I imagine not the celebratory one you imagined for yours.”</p><p>Shmi leans over to sympathetically pat his hand and gives a small smile: “It is what it is. I’m just glad that this will not be a dramatic confrontation.”</p><p>
  <em> Jaster smiles back and goes back to his side while Shmi turns to pass the news behind her, and the angry whispers slowly quiet down. Anticipation instead starts to fill the air, and even through the camera, it is clear that the attitude in the room is considerably more cheerful.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The music changes and the officiant gently asks for all guests to return to their seats, as they do, family and friends are quick to  turn and try to catch a glimpse of either of the grooms. Alpha, Colt, Myles and Mij all come around the copse of trees first to walk down the grassy aisle, preening under the scrutiny of Obi-Wan’s family. They file into the front row next to Jaster with the youngest, Mij, wiggling in place from excitement. Jango then enters and walks down alone, his hand absently tapping at his side at a relaxed strolling pace. He smiles widely at Obi-Wan’s family, and winks at his brothers when he reaches the altar. He shakes the officiant’s hand, and then turns to focus at the turn in the path his husband will be arriving from.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a moment, Anakin appears and walks stiffly down the aisle. He seems uncomfortable with the attention, and looks relieved when he takes his seat next to Shmi. His shoulder slump, but he eyes Jango with curiosity.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Obi-Wan appears around the corner, comfortable in his appearance and holding his head high while he saunters down the aisle. He only has eyes for Jango, and he smiles as they catch eyes. Jango looks stunned, he brings his hand up to cover his mouth at the sight of Obi-Wan in his kilt.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera angle switches to another with a wider shot off to the side. Viewers can see the tall blond from earlier, phone now away, stiffen and scowl as she catches sight of Obi-Wan. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan reaches Jango at the altar and reaches out to grasp both of his hands, his eyes sparkling as he introduces himself: “Hello there, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>Jango reaches back and grabs his hands tightly, and looks Obi-Wan up and down. A small smile grows over his face, and he stumbles over his words a little : “Nice to meet you Obi-Wan, my name is Jango. Fett. Jango Fett.” </p><p>
  <em> The guests chuckle at their introductions as the grooms stand there, unabashedly admiring each other with their hands still tightly clasped.  </em>
</p><p>The officiant clears her throat, interrupting their contemplation. She chuckles, then begins the ceremony, her voice full of good humor: “I’m glad you two could finally meet. Jango, Obi-Wan’s family and friends would like you to know that Obi-Wan is loyal and dedicated. He loves with all his heart and is always happy to help those in need. If he gets cranky, all you need to do is give him a fresh cup of tea and a hug.” </p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan blushes at that, and the left side of the crowd breaks out into laughter.  </em>
</p><p>The officiant pauses for laughter and then continues: “Obi-Wan, Jango’s friends and family want you to know that Jango is a family man through and through. He is the best big brother, and he bakes the best banana bread. Jango will be in your corner no matter what, and he is a hopeless romantic.” </p><p>
  <em> It is Jango’s turn to blush while the right side of the crowd laughs, but Obi-Wan looks charmed.  </em>
</p><p>The officiant continues: “We are gathered here today to unite these two men in holy matrimony. It is a special bond, one that has the potential to be the deepest bond in a person's life. Jango and Obi-Wan might be meeting for the first time today, but they’ve both committed to the potential of their partnership and learning and working together for the rest of their lives. They have written their own vows, Obi-Wan would you like to share first?”</p><p>Obi-Wan gently releases Jango’s hand and reaches into his sporran and pulls out a small leather notebook. He opens it and slowly reads: “My husband, I am so excited for our marriage. I vow to always listen to you, to prioritize clear communication, and to always work for our shared happiness. I will make mistakes, but I will apologize. We will grow together in mind and spirit, our roots will intertwin and strengthen each other.” </p><p>
  <em> Jango’s gaze is soft during these vows and his eyes bright.  </em>
</p><p>The officiant smiles: “Thank you, Jango would you like to share your vows?”</p><p>Jango takes a deep breath, blinking hard for a moment to get himself under control before he brings out a note card from his pockets and reads with a voice full of emotion: “My husband. I invite you to share my life and my love. We will build a home together, becoming part of each other. One when we are together, and one when we are apart. We will share everything, and raise strong children.” Jango takes a breath, then puts his card away and improvises “I also promise to always have a cup of tea when you need it.” </p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan blushes at the vows, his hand is tightly fisted in the loose fabric over his shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>The officiant continues the ceremony, guiding them through the exchange of rings: “Now for my favorite part…” She waits until their rings have slid home onto their partners finger “...with the power invested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” She grins brightly and gestures to them both, “you may now kiss your groom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera angle switches again so that it is up close with the couple and officiant. Jango and Obi-Wan lock eyes, the room goes still and silent as Jango brings a hand up to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek and Obi-Wan leans forward into Jango’s space. Obi-Wan’s hand comes up to rest on Jango’s waist as he tips his face down those last few millimetres to kiss Jango. As their lips collide, only a sharp intake of breath can be heard. They both lean into each other, their bodies pressed together as Jango tilts to adjust the angle of the kiss. After a moment they break the kiss, but Jango holds Obi-Wan close, and presses his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. They look deeply into each other’s eyes and share a breath before their guests break out into applause. They startle slightly, having forgotten the audience. They turn, both smiling and walk slowly down the aisle and into their future.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is a montage of the remaining two weddings. Barriss is wearing a delicate lace and chiffon dress, with a soft skirt and long illusion sleeves. It is a stark contrast to Ahsoka’s sleek suit, but next to each other they seem to balance out. Soft and hard, vintage and modern. Barriss and Ahsoka look smitten the entire time, stealing glances out of the sides of their eyes and holding hands. They share a sweet and soft kiss before walking out of the chapel together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Quinlan wears a beautiful dark blue velvet tuxedo jacket over his white dress shirt, paired with tight black trousers. His jaw drops when Hondo appears wearing a black tuxedo with white shirt and skinny black tie. There are bright colorful flowers embroidered on the front of his jacket and on the tops of his thighs, even more eye catching is the silk cape billowing behind him. Matching embroidery covers the shoulders and drips down the sides and back of the cape. Quinlan isn’t the only one with an open mouth and awe in their eyes at Hondo’s entrance. As he reaches the altar, his cape flows around his knees. Hondo unfurls a second matching cape and he throws it around Quinlan’s shoulders. At the end of the ceremony Quinlan dramatically dips Hondo as they share a steamy kiss.  </em>
</p><p>Quinlan provides a voiceover for the montage: “My heart definitely skipped a beat when I saw Hondo walking towards me. His mischievous smile, and that cape! I was worried my blue velvet tux would be too over the top, but it seems the experts knew what they were doing. Hondo is definitely someone I want to get to know better.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The screen changes to show Luminara speaking to the camera. She is wearing a royal blue hijab with a flower pin that catches the light as she moves. </em>
</p><p>Luminara: “After the ceremony our couples have a few minutes to themselves. This is the first time they have to talk, and it's the only one-on-one time they’ll get before retiring to their hotels after the reception. For our couples, their wedding day is basically one long first date in front of their closest friends and family. The connection they make right now will carry them through the reception and into the wedding night.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene changes to show Ahsoka and Barriss sitting together on a loveseat outside of their venue. On a table in front of them is a carafe of sparkling water with cucumbers and raspberries, and a few chocolate covered strawberries sitting on a tray. Barriss and Ahsoka keep looking at each other and blushing.  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka leans forward to pour the water, and hands a flute to Barriss: “Your dress is lovely.” She clinks their glasses together in a toast, “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”</p><p>Barriss takes a sip of her drink and slowly reaches out to thread her fingers together with Ahsoka’s: “I’m so glad to meet you as well.” She looks at Ahsoka through her eyelashes and quietly adds, “I feel like you were worth the wait.”</p><p>
  <em> They smile softly at each other for a moment, before Ahsoka reaches forward to grab a chocolate covered strawberry. She offers it to Barriss with a wink, and Barriss smiles before opening her mouth and allowing Ahsoka to feed it to her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to show Quinlan and Hondo sitting on a park bench, laughing and talking together. The scenery is beautiful with vineyards sprawling across the hills - not that they are paying attention to that. They are much more occupied with each other, the champagne, and the chocolate covered strawberries on a table next to them. They’ve both removed their capes, which are flung artfully over the bench beside them. Quinlan reaches for the flutes of champagne and passes it to Hondo, using the opportunity to shift closer.Hondo takes this as his cue to relax, and shortly thereafter has his legs spread across Quinlan’s lap.  </em>
</p><p>Hondo is gesturing wildly with his hands in the middle of explaining the bandage on his forehead: “... and then boom! I slipped off the pole and landed on my lovely face. Luckily Barriss is an EMT and she was right there to help me!” </p><p>Quinlan gasps at the appropriate moments, leaning forward in interest, and is actively enjoying the show: “My dear that sounds so scary! I’m so glad you are alright.” </p><p>Hondo pouts prettily: “It's still a little tender.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively: “Won’t you kiss it better?” </p><p>
  <em> Quinlan laughs and leans forward to press a tender kiss to the bandage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera transitions to Obi-Wan and Jango standing around a cocktail table in the vineyard that holds the same champagne and chocolate covered strawberries as the others. Jango and Obi-Wan are standing on separate sides of the table, but their clasped hands rest together in the middle. With their free hands, both take turns sipping at the champagne and taking bites of strawberry. Obi-Wan is hyper-focused on Jango, his eyes follow Jango’s every move. He looks enthralled by his new husband. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan taps his fingers on his flute, then smiles: “So you’re an older brother?”</p><p>Jango looks down then focuses on Obi-Wan: “Yeah, I have four younger brothers. The twins, Alpha and Colt who are 29, Myles who is 15 and Mij who is 12.” </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles as he fidgets with a strawberry, turning it over and over in his hands: “That’s nice, I always wanted more siblings. But I only have one, my brother Anakin - he just turned 19.”</p><p>Jango smiles: “I’ve always loved having my brothers, but they are a handful.” He looks thoughtful for a second then changes the subject, “What do you do?”</p><p>Obi-Wan finally eats the strawberry and seems to relax, his hand stops moving: “I’m a communications professor at American University. I’ve been there for a few years now.”</p><p>Jango nods, he leans forward over the table: “Oh that sounds interesting, I’d imagine college students are their own handful.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughs and eats another strawberry: “Yes, half my students are freshmen and helping them adjust can be a battle. What do you do?”</p><p>Jango looks at Obi-Wan over his flute and flashes a small smirk: “I’m a DC firefighter. I work at a station near my house in North East DC, I’ve been there since college.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes stray to Jango’s biceps and he raises his eyebrows slightly: “Oh...” He is speechless for a moment. “That’s an important job.” He gazes off to the side, his eyes slightly glazed and his cheeks flushed, “Do you have a special uniform?”</p><p>Jango smirks, seeing Obi-Wan’s flush and then winks: “I do, I can show you after the honeymoon.”</p><p>Obi-Wan flushes bright red, and raises his hand to stroke his beard, attempting to hide his reaction: “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to Shaak and Plo. They are sitting on a porch swing together, their bodies turned to be facing one another. Their body language is relaxed but cautious, both seeming to be enjoying gently swaying back and forth as they talk. </em>
</p><p>Shaak takes a dainty sip of her drink before straightening up and looking Plo in the eyes: “I know the experts matched us based on compatibility, but I just wanted to be clear on one thing. I am a dedicated foster mother and I need my spouse to be the same. I came into this looking for a romantic partner, and a father for my future children.” She takes a shaky breath, the only sign of her nerves. “If you don’t want that please let me know now before I get attached.” </p><p>Plo reaches out slowly to take her hand, giving her time to move away if she wants. He gives a kind smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling: “Oh Shaak, I have wanted a family more than anything. I would be delighted to take whatever role your children want me to have in their lives.” </p><p>
  <em> Both of their postures relax a bit, and they comfortably continue chatting and getting to know each other.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoda comes on screen, his hair sticking up in odd angles.  </em>
</p><p>Yoda: “After getting to know each other, we have our couples take photos. These will capture their wedding day and help them remember the occasion. But, it can be awkward to take such intimate photos with someone you’ve just met.” </p><p>
  <em> There is a montage of the couples all taking photos with their wedding parties. Barrier and Ahsoka blush every time they have to stand close or the photograph asks them to kiss. Plo and Shaak keep a respectable distance between themselves and both agree they’re not ready to kiss just yet. Hondo and Quinlan are happily cuddling, dipping each other, and making out. The photographer has to keep interrupting their kissing to ask them to switch poses. Jango and Obi-Wan seem comfortable in each other’s arms, and their kisses are romantic without straying towards messy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jango comes on screen for a short interview. He is wearing his wedding suit and standing outside in front of the vineyards. Based on the time of day, he is speaking after their pictures but before the reception. He has a huge smile on his face and he is waving his hands in emphasis. </em>
</p><p>Jango: I was so nervous when I walked down the aisle. My heart was beating so fast, I’m normally pretty good at managing my stress responses - it's vital when approaching a new fire. I just couldn’t calm myself down today. Then, I saw Obi-Wan walking down the aisle and everything just stopped. He was so handsome in his kilt, and his smile and his confident walk!” Jango blushes bright pink and covers his face for a moment with his hands. He takes a deep breath, “it just felt right, before today I couldn't ever picture who I wanted to see walking towards me, but Obi-Wan somehow was everything I’ve ever wanted. Then, when we made eye contact once he reached the altar my heart literally skipped beat.” Jango bounces a bit on his toes then chuckles bashfully. “After speaking with him, it all just feels so right. I’m so charmed.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to Obi-Wan for a short interview. He is outside, and gives the interview while adjusting his kilt. He is nervously perfecting the folds and the drape of the fabric, but he has a goofy smile on his face while talking about Jango. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan: “Seeing Jango waiting for me at the altar, all my fears fell away. He really fills out that suit, and being with him feels safe. I’m really looking forward to getting to know him better, but what I’ve seen so far, he seems like everything I was looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mace comes on screen briefly to introduce the reception. He is wearing a purple sweater and his teeth gleam as he speaks.  </em>
</p><p>Mace: “Now that our couples have learned a bit about each other and captured some memories of their special day, it's time for the reception. Our couples will have more time to talk, but they’ll also get to meet their new in-laws and friends for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Barriss and Ahsoka walk hand-in-hand into the reception space. It is a rustic room, exposed beams and draped chiffon give character to the space. Their guests clap enthusiastically as they greet the new couple. Waiters wander through the crowd offering champagne and appetizers. Before anyone else can approach the couple, Barriss’s nephew Tiik runs up and hugs her tightly. </em>
</p><p>Tiik: “Hi! My name is Tiik! Can I call you aunt Ahsoka?” He lets go of Barriss to spin with his arms outstretched theatrically, “Do you like my ring bearer suit? Aunt Barriss let me pick any color I wanted for my tie and I really think green is just the best.”</p><p>Ahsoka covers her laugh with a hand, then reaches out to shake his hand seriously: “Nice to meet you Tiik. Yes, please call me aunt Ahsoka. The suit looks very nice on you, you did such a great job in the wedding. Do you like my suit?”</p><p>Tiik stops and stands very still, his head tilted in consideration: “Yeah, I think I’d like a cape on my next suit.” </p><p>
  <em> Tiik beams under her attention, and Barriss has been watching their interaction with a lovestruck impression on her face. She hugs Ahsoka tightly and whispers something into her ear as Teela approaches to corral her son and congratulate her sister and Ahsoka.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene switches to show Quinlan and Hondo mingling with their guests. Aayla steps back from hugging Hondo and taps her glass loudly. She winks at Quinlan as the other guests copy the tapping and start calling out “kiss!” Quinlan and Hondo share a look, then lean forward to share a short kiss. Aayla cheers, full of good humor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan and Jango are mingling together, when Shmi walks up. She looks happy, but her mouth pulls into a slight frown as she pulls Obi-Wan to the side for a brief bit of privacy in the busy room. Obi-Wan’s brow furrows in concern at her expression.  </em>
</p><p>Shmi gently holds her son's hand: “I am so happy for you, and I can’t wait to get to know Jango better. However, I wanted to ask if you realized who Jango is?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s brow creases deeply at the question: “Not really, he told me he is a firefighter?”</p><p>Shmi nods, then grimaces before explaining: “It’s awkward, but he's Satine’s cousin.”</p><p>Obi-Wan takes in a sharp breath, and looks lost for a second: “Oh that is not ideal.”</p><p>Shmi laughs a bit, and pulls Obi-Wan in for a hug before pulling back to watch his face: “I spoke with Jango’s father about it, they aren’t particularly close. Satine was at the ceremony; she left before the reception, but you’ll want to talk to Jango about it.” </p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan nods, then looks for Jango. The camera zooms in on Jango, he is talking with his friends across the room. They are laughing and joking. The camera returns to focus on Obi-Wan and his face is pinched, he tucks his hands in the flow of his kilt and nervously nods at his mother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bant returns to the screen, she smiles softly. </em>
</p><p>Bant: “For normal couples, the first dance can be incredibly intimate. A moment to relax into your spouses’ arms in the middle of a long day. For our couples, it is a very romantic moment they’ll share with an almost complete stranger in front of their family and friends.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A montage starts, showing all the couples as they dance together for the first time. Shaak and Plo move in slow circles, her head rests sweetly on his chest as they talk quietly. Barriss and Ahsoka move quickly around the dance floor, keeping a short distance apart as they take turns leading. Hondo leads Quinlan in an impressive waltz, spinning and dipping him around the room, his cape swirling around their legs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A slow song can be heard as Jango delicately draws Obi-Wan into his arms. They start to slowly circle the dance floor, speeding up as the song takes on a jaunty beat. Obi-Wan and Jango stare into each other’s eyes, and subtitles appear on the screen as Jango softly sings along with <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jyvy2hQATI">the song</a>.  </em>
</p><p>Jango: “I only want your hand to hold / I only want you near me / To love and kiss to sweetly hold / For the dancing and the dreaming / Through all life's sorrows / And delights.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to show Shaak and Plo seated at a sweetheart table sharing dinner. Two people walk up to talk with them, brief title cards appear identifying them as Kit and Adi. Kit is wearing a black tuxedo while Adi has on a long purple dress.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adi beams brightly as she reaches out and places her hand on Shaak’s shoulder: “You are such a beautiful bride! This has been a lovely day.” She lets her hand slip off Shaak’s shoulder and holds it out to Plo. “My name is Adi, it is nice to finally meet Shaak’s husband.”</p><p>Plo smiles and shakes Adi’s hand firmly: “Pleased to meet you. Thank you for coming to the wedding.” Plo lets go and holds his hand out to Kit, “How long have you known Shaak?”</p><p>Kit accepts the hand shake and smiles lazily: “I’m Kit, we’ve been friends since college.”</p><p>Shaak smiles at her friends and gestures at Adi: “Adi was my freshman roommate, and then we lived together through college and beyond. We met Kit in english class, he desperately needed help on his essays.” </p><p>Plo looks at Adi and jokingly asks: “Oh, long time roommate? Anything I should be aware of before we move in together?”</p><p>Adi looks at Shaak, then raises her eyebrows and taps her finger on her chin: “Where to start, where to start…” She winks then says, “Shaak is a delight to live with, as long as you don’t leave dishes in the sink. She never did believe that pans occasionally need time to soak.” </p><p>
  <em> Shaak blushes, but Plo looks thoughtful as he smiles at her. They talk together for a while, each of them relaxed and happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The setting shifts to Jango and Obi-Wan as they sit at their sweetheart table and eat their dinner. Mij is sitting with them, on a chair pulled up to the small table. He is excitedly quizzing Obi-Wan about his kilt and asking if he can wear one too. Obi-Wan smiles and easily explains the meaning behind his outfit and its connection with his father.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts to Hondo speaking with two of his friends, identified by brief title cards as Aurra and Melch. Aurra is wearing a skimpy black dress and her hair is in a long ponytail from the top of her head. Melch is a short man in a brick red suit.  </em>
</p><p>Aurra is studying Quinlan where he is mingling across the room: “So, are you happy with your husband?”</p><p>Hondo gives a large smile: “Oh yes, he is quite handsome. He really fills out that suit.”</p><p>Aurra turns to focus on Hondo: “Do you think you’ll have sex with him tonight?”</p><p>Melch’s eyebrows rise, but his voice is skeptical: “Aurra, do you really want to know the answer to that?”</p><p>
  <em> Aurra gives an elegant shrug and Melch rolls his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>Hondo claps his arm around Melch’s shoulders: “I can always count on you to have my back!” He then turns to Aurra, “But, yeah why wouldn’t I? We’re married now and he’s hot, hot, hot!” </p><p>
  <em> Hondo gestures towards Quinlan in emphasis, his voice getting louder and louder until he catches his husband’s attention. Quinlan slowly stalks over to them, smirking before leaning over to whisper something in Hondo’s ear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is one final montage of the couples at their receptions, sharing cake and dancing together with their families and new spouses. Everyone looks happy, flushed from dancing and laughing with those around them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Narrator: Now that our couples have finally met and celebrated together, they can start to build their lives together. It starts with their first night with each other, in the honeymoon suite. Tomorrow, they’ll join their families for a getting-to-know-you brunch before checking in with the experts and heading off on their honeymoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case the hyperlink to their wedding song doesn't work, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jyvy2hQATI </p><p>I probably won't have a chapter for you next week, instead I'll be posting my secret santa story. I'll try for the next chapter before the new year, but holidays are unpredictable even without travelling this year. </p><p>As mentioned last time, I have some graphics of all the wedding outfits on my tumblr if you're curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4 - After the Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narrator: Welcome to tonight’s episode of Married at First Sight. Our couples have finally met, and tonight we’ll get to see how they handle getting some alone time together. After the wedding night, they’ll have brunch with their families before checking in with the experts before they’ll be free to head off on their honeymoon. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙈 sorry for the wait!<br/>I live in DC and the attempted coup really made it hard to focus on writing.<br/>As ever, thanks so much to @ehcanuck for the beta and cheerleading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Narrator: Welcome to tonight’s episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married at First Sight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Our couples have finally met, and tonight we’ll get to see how they handle getting some alone time together. After the wedding night, they’ll have brunch with their families before checking in with the experts before they’ll be free to head off on their honeymoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The screen shows Mace speaking directly to the camera. He is sitting in a gray room and wearing a purple long sleeved sweater.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mace: “At a regular wedding, couples typically expect to have sex on their wedding night. It can be incredibly romantic, and the sex is an intimate consummation of their commitment to each other. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married at First Sight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, our couples have only known each other for a few hours before their wedding night. Many aren’t ready for the intimacy of sex yet, and instead will focus on getting to know their new spouse. Of course, sometimes the sexual chemistry is there immediately, and in those cases we encourage our couples to take a responsible approach to sex. However our couples decide to spend their first night together, it is important for them to make memories with their spouse and build their connection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The setting shifts to show Quinlan and Hondo walking into their hotel suite together. Both are a little glassy eyed from alcohol, but they are still walking straight. Quinlan has his arm wrapped around Hondo’s waist, holding him close as they follow a path of rose petals from the door to the bed. On the bed, the rose petals are arranged in a heart around a selection of chocolates. Upon seeing the heart, Hondo clutches his heart and swoons even closer towards Quinlan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo has his eyes closed as he snuggles into Quinlan: “Oh the roses! Darling do you feel the romance in the air tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan gives a small chuckle as he shifts Hondo around so that they are standing face to face. His hand splays wide at the small of Hondo’s back and his other hand comes up to clutch Hondo’s cheek: “I feel something,” he pauses, his eyes searching Hondo’s face before his voice drops to a whisper, “Husband.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan leans forward to kiss Hondo for a long moment before stepping back. He shrugs out of his velvet jacket and lays it neatly on a side table. Hondo flops backwards onto the bed, sending rose petals flying and reaching for the box of chocolates. He pops one in his mouth and watches Quinlan with dark eyes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Quinlan smirks when he sees Hondo watching him, then turns and shoos the camera out, shutting the bedroom door loudly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The view shifts to Quinlan speaking directly to the camera. He is sitting alone in the suite and wearing a black shirt and gray sweatpants; a big smile cracks his face as he recounts his wedding night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan has a soft expression on his face and he keeps running his hands through his locs as he talks: “Hondo is very sweet, I really wasn’t sure what to expect with this process -- but I am very drawn to him. Physically, he ticks all my boxes and I can’t wait to learn more about him to find how else we fit together.” His hand stills and then he smirks slightly, “we did consummate our marriage last night, and things were great... Lots of... chemistry. Probably the best first time I’ve ever had with someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The view shifts to show Plo and Shaak in their suite. They have both switched into comfortable pajamas. Plo’s in a full length blue and black checked set and Shaak is in a pair of light blue leggings and a gray crop top. They are sitting cross legged on their bed, rose petals in disarray around them. They’re both eating chocolates and drinking mugs of tea. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak takes a long drink of her tea and relaxes back into the pillows: “Honestly, this is so delightful. Who would have guessed we’d have the same taste in tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plo huffs a small laugh as he reaches over to hold her free hand, cradling his mug close to his chest with the other: “I didn’t even mention my tea habits to the experts, so it must be fate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They continue to hold hands and talk for a while before Shaak leans over and they start kissing. Shaak twines her hands in his hair and tugs him close as the camera slowly backs out of the room and the screen fades to black. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plo comes on screen for an individual interview. He is still in his black and blue pajamas and he is sitting in his suite alone as he discusses his first night as a married man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plo is holding a cup of tea and he blushes slightly as he speaks: “Shaak is very lovely. We decided we are not ready for sex yet; we both wanted some time to get to know each other before taking that next step. I can see why we were matched, we have very similar values and ambitions. Plus, she is totally gorgeous. I’m so lucky the experts matched us.” He takes a sip of his tea, his blush deepens as he continues. “We did kiss some last night, I am really looking forward to the honeymoon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to show Barriss and Ahsoka in their suite. Both are still in their wedding outfits, but they are standing in the large bathroom together. Ahsoka is trying to help Barriss unzip her wedding dress. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss holds her black curls off her shoulder and her shoulders keep jerking with repressed laughter: “Did you find it yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka is leaned forward at an awkward angle, she keeps squinting at the dress and clutching at the zipper: “Not yet.” She gives a wordless grumble, “why on earth are these zippers so small? There is no way you’d be able to get out of this without help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss’s shoulders shake yet again and she turns an incredulous look at Ahsoka over her shoulder: “I rather think that is the point! The designers assume I’ll have a spouse to undress me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka ducks her head and refocuses on the zipper: “Well, I can’t say that struggling with a zipper is really putting me in the mood.” Her fingers finally find the zipper and she pulls it down with a cry of success. “I told you to trust me! I knew I could free you from this trap!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka lets go of the now unzipped dress and does an exaggerated spin and bow at Barriss. Barriss laughs loudly, holding her dress to keep it from slipping off her shoulders. Ahsoka pulls her into a hug, and then starts dancing, pulling her in circles around the bathroom and throughout the suite. They end their dance, both breaking into loud giggles before dropping to the couch. Barriss leans her head on Ahsoka’s shoulder and they cuddle closely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka comes on screen for an interview. She is wearing a cute set of matching pink tie-dye pajamas. She is sipping a cup of tea and looks pleased as she talks about their wedding night. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka: “Barriss is so sweet, I normally have a difficult time when meeting new people, but I already feel so comfortable with her. We both agreed it was too early for sex; we want to know each other better before we take that next step. But, we did cuddle and it just felt right, you know?” Ahsoka smiles and tilts her head to the side, “Obviously it's still very early, but I’m feeling really optimistic about my marriage. Some of my friends were so confused about why I would go on a reality tv show to find love, but right now it feels like I made the right choice. I don’t know how I could have met Barriss otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to Jango and Obi-Wan in their suite. Jango is in his trousers, facing away from the camera as he pulls his dress shirt off his shoulders, revealing the white shirt pulled tight across his shoulders underneath. Dark tattoos wrap around his biceps, barely visible below his short sleeves. Obi-Wan is standing in the middle of the room, distractedly unbuttoning his black shirt. At the sight of Jango’s flexing arms he stops, transfixed by the sight and makes a strangled gasp just barely picked up by the mic. The noise catches Jango’s attention and he turns to see Obi-Wan staring at him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango smirks and then subtly adjusts his position to pull the shirt even tighter across his chest: “See something you like professor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blushes, bright red running from his cheeks all the way down his chest, visible due to his half open shirt: “ah yes, I apologize for staring.” He looks down and hurries to continue taking off his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango steps forward, with a soft look on his face: “No need to apologize, I like that my husband is attracted to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shyly looks back up at Jango through his eyelashes before he visibly gathers his nerves and his head moves slightly as he looks Jango up and down. While still looking slightly nervous, it doesn’t stop a playful smile from spreading across his face: “You don’t have to worry about that dear one, you are very handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango smiles as he reaches out to help slide Obi-Wan’s shirt off his shoulders: “That’s good… I also find my new husband to be very handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan starts to neatly fold his shirt, turning from Jango and taking a deep breath. He seems nervous, his hands shake slightly as he focuses on putting his shirt back in his bag. “Jango, I had no intention of talking about past relationships quite this soon, but I want to build healthy communication habits.” He continues to focus on his bag, not looking at Jango as he pulls out a red shirt and cotton l pajama pants. He pulls the pants up under his kilt, before unbuttoning  and stepping out of it then gently hanging it up in the closet. “My last relationship ended a few years ago when my girlfriend was running for City Council and I wasn’t able to commit to the life of a politician’s husband.” Obi-Wan pulls the red shirt on, mussing his hair, before slowly turning around to look at Jango. “It was an amicable break-up. But, I just learned my ex is your cousin, Satine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango’s eyes go wide at the news and he looks startled. He opens and closes his mouth before giving a loud laugh: “I did not expect that.” He walks over and pours two glasses of champagne. “Was she at the wedding? I know her parents were.” He takes a big gulp of his champagne before refiling his glass and handing the second off to Obi-Wan who has followed him across the suite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan accepts the glass, and grimaces slightly: “I guess she attended the ceremony but left before the reception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango shrugs, then holds his glass out to clink with Obi-Wan’s: “Huh. Well, the life of a firefighter’s husband has much fewer commitments than a politician’s husband. Her loss is apparently my gain.” He takes a slower sip of his drink. “If we’re talking about our relationship history, I haven’t been in a serious relationship since college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan grabs Jango’s free hand and leads him over to the couch. They sit together, close, legs pressed together from thigh down. Obi-Wan looks soft in his oversized pajamas, especially compared to Jango who is still in his wedding trousers and tight white shirt. They continue talking and drinking their champagne. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan comes on screen for an interview. He is alone in the suite and wearing a large tan bathrobe. It is cotton, oversized and wrapped around him, hiding his shape. He keeps running his hand through his hair during the interview. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan: “Last night with Jango went really well. We didn’t technically consummate the marriage, but I can’t get over how attractive he is. The honeymoon should be a lot of fun. I was worried about his connection to Satine --  it's just so awkward -- but he was so mature about the situation, relieving my concerns and showing how much of a standup guy he is. He even opened up about his relationship history which I didn’t expect this early in our marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The producer’s voice can be heard from off screen: “Can you tell us more about your relationship with Satine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugs and shrinks into his robe, making himself smaller: “Ah, sure. We met in college and dated for several years after graduating. I never met most of her extended family due to my time working with Engineers without Borders, I travelled so much that when I was in DC I spent most of my time with my family. We broke up amicably, mostly because I wasn’t ready to give up travelling at that time and she wanted a spouse to support her political career. That was my last serious relationship.” Obi-Wan sits up and gives a good natured grin, “Before getting married at first sight of course to my lovely husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>B-roll camera footage of the National Mall scrolls across the screen as the words “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Day 1 of Marriage</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” appear in large white letters. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrator: It is the first day of marriage for our couples. They’re waking up next to their spouse, and then they’ll head to brunch with their new in-laws for the first time. The morning after can be awkward, especially with a total stranger!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to a slightly grainy view of Ahsoka and Barriss laying in bed together. The light streaming across their faces shows that it is morning. They are both still wearing their pajamas and their faces look soft from sleep. Ahsoka has her braids tied back in a silk scarf, but Barriss’s black curls spread in a wild tangle across the pillows. The camera shakes slightly, it is being held by Ahsoka. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka snuggles into the large white comforter and gives Barriss a big grin and asks in a loud and chipper voice: “Good morning wife! How did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss rolls slightly and squints at the light and then groans into the pillow: “It’s so early. How are you so happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka laughs, her amusement causing the camera to shake: “I get to look at your beautiful face. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss blushes, then rolls to hide her face in Ahsoka’s shoulder: “Are you always so sweet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka presses a quick kiss to the top of Barriss head: “Only with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changes to a fuzzy view of Jango and Obi-Wan laying in bed together. They’re both in pajamas, but propped up with many pillows. They’re laying on their backs, and Jango is holding the camera with the hand furthest from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan has creases on his cheeks from the pillow and his red hair is sticking straight up off his forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango yawns and covers his mouth before looking over at Obi-Wan: “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns his head slightly and smiles softly at Jango, running fingers through sleep mussed hair and speaks frankly: “I did, it was nice to have someone to cuddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango blushes and looks away from Obi-Wan, focusing instead on the camera: “I enjoyed cuddling with you as well.” He stumbles over his next few words, “ah, I didn’t snore? Or, well, not too loudly at least?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s smile turns playful, and he rolls to the side so he is facing Jango instead of the camera: “I couldn’t hear anything over my own snoring!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The screen changes to show Plo and Shaak getting ready together in their bathroom. Both are still in pajamas as they stand at their individual sinks. Plo is brushing his teeth, while Shaak explains her skin care routine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak is holding a small bottle of toner and a cotton round. She is using the cotton round to apply the toner to her face as she points at the rest of the bottles on her side of the vanity: “So, toner goes on right washing my face. Then I use my morning serums — peptides and antioxidants this week — before applying a light lotion. I then will apply sunscreen; which is perhaps the most important part of my morning routine. After that, I use a primer and apply my makeup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plo has been nodding along, his eyes getting progressively larger with each additional bottle Shaak holds up. He finishes brushing his teeth and rinses his mouth before responding: “I don’t know how you keep them all straight. I just use my regular body wash on my face in the shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak turns to look at him, her eyebrows drawn down in displeasure, frowning: “You what? Body wash is not good for your face!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plos shrugs, and starts to work some wax into his hair: “It's pretty quick though. Acne products always dried out my face in high school, so I just stopped using anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak has abandoned her facial products and is still looking at Plo, confused: “That’s, no. Not all face washes will dry you out. Also, that’s what lotions for!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plo smiles and washes his hands clean of the hair wax: “Don’t worry, I do use lotion on my face pretty regularly! See?” He pulls out a large tub of body lotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak looks at it with horror, then starts shaking her head vehemently: “Nope! You definitely shouldn’t be putting that on your face. It’s much too heavy.” She goes and grabs her bottle of face lotion and squirts a pump into Plo’s hand. “Try this instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plo shrugs and then vigorously pats the lotion into his face like aftershave. Shaak pinches her nose then shows Plo how to gently rub it in instead before returning to her skin care routine. They continue to get ready for the day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts to Hondo and Quinlan as they get ready. They’re both drinking large cups of coffee as they slowly shuffle for clean clothes. Both of them are more focused on drinking as much as possible then they are on getting dressed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo is sitting on the floor next to an overflowing suitcase. He’s absently digging through it: “How long until brunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan is laying on the bed, propped up just high enough to drink his coffee without spilling. He is wearing jeans and has a crumpled t-shirt laying on the bed next to him. At Honda’s question, he looks at his watch and grimaces: “We need to leave in thirty minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo nods absently, before holding up a tan shirt and eyeing it critically: “Ok. I can be ready.” He sighs and thrusts the tan shirt back into the suitcase and keeps looking, “Uh, who do you have coming to brunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan rubs his closed eyes before answering: “My mom and dad will be there. Along with my cousin Aayla. What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and puts them to the side. He takes a big gulp of coffee: “Ah, well, I don’t have any family coming. My mother couldn’t get time off work to make it to DC.” His voice waivers, but he gives a sunny smile.  “Instead my best buddy Melch will be joining us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan turns to look at Hondo, frowning when he says his only family won’t be at brunch: “Well, as my husband, get ready to share my family. They’re going to love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo turns and hides his face in his suitcase, but his voice is steady when he finally speaks: “That sounds really nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda comes on screen. He is sitting in a soft gray chair in a messy office. He speaks directly to the camera. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoda: “The first day of marriage can be overwhelming for our couples. They have to share space with a complete stranger for the first time, meet their in-laws in a more intimate setting, check in with the experts before they’ll be able to leave for their honeymoon later in the day. Brunch with the in-laws allows our couples to focus more on their new family. They all met at the reception yesterday, but there were people and distractions all around. Brunch gives them a quieter setting to bond with their new families. It can still be nerve wracking, especially since they want to make a good impression. But, being accepted by their new families will help solidify these marriages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a montage of all of the couples arriving at brunch. Each family is set in a private dining room around well set tables. There are fresh flowers in the centerpieces and pastries and fruit set out on the tables. Overall, the introductions are awkward. The participants are self conscious about impressing their new families and the families take the opportunity to ask the participants difficult questions. However, everyone seems to be genuinely trying to be welcome. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jango and Obi-Wan are sitting next to each other, with their families sitting around the table. Jaster and Shmi are sitting together, and Anakin is hitting it off with Myles and Mij after he pulls out his iPad and starts playing games with them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colt takes a sip of his mimosa: “So, Obi-Wan, are you going to change your last name to Fett?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jango inhales his coffee wrong and starts coughing. Alpha laughs and slaps him on the back a few times until he can get his breathing under control. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes tighten slightly, but his tone is light as he replies: “Probably not, I was named Obi-Wan Kenobi after my great-grandfather. He immigrated to Scotland from Japan, and gave up much of his culture except for his name upon meeting his wife. Nana was the last of her clan and her parents weren’t very enthusiastic with her marrying a foreigner - it was the 1920s after all. So he did his best to embrace the culture and ways of the community he’d joined; giving me his name was how my parents chose to acknowledge the people he came from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shmi gives a small smile and a shrug: “I never changed my last name after marrying Qui-Gon. We always knew we wanted two children, and we decided early on that we would each get to name one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin chimes in, never looking away from the game he is playing with Mij on his iPad: “I’ve never minded being named after mom’s side of the family. Plus, there was less of a reputation to live up to at school when teachers couldn’t make the connection that I was Obi’s younger brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango finally catches his breath enough to join the conversation: “That sounds like a nice way to acknowledge your ancestors.” He turns a glare on Colt, who is already looking sheepish for bringing up the topic. “I’ve never particularly minded if my spouse changed their last name. I don’t have any intention of giving up the Fett name, and wouldn’t expect them to give up their name either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaster smiles proudly, looking at Jango: “Atta boy. Names are an important connection to family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The brunch continues, after that awkward conversation is out of the way they all relax. Shmi and Jaster really hit it off, commiserating over raising active boys, and their pride in their eldest children. Obi-Wan and Alpha bicker good naturedly about the best brunch restaurant in DC, while Jango smiles and looks content at their families getting along. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Barriss and Ahsoka’s family brunch goes well. Barriss’s mothers, Reena and Quissaa seem quite taken with Ahsoka, asking her all sorts of questions. Ahsoka’s grandmother, Alarnaa, keeps sneaking Tiik butterscotch candies from her purse while his mother, Teela, is distracted by Barriss. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan’s family is very welcoming with Hondo. Aayla is happy to interrogate him about which clubs he works as a promoter for, and getting her name on the list for several upcoming parties. Melch and Quinlan hit it off, talking about their respective DC Fray kickball teams. It turns out their teams played each other several times last season. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plo and Shaak’s brunch also seems to go over well. Their many siblings all hit it off and take turns teasing the couple. They have a long discussion about the logistics of Shaak’s work with the foster system, and how she isn’t accepting any placements during the show for obvious reasons. The brunch ends with everyone laughing at stories of Plo’s kindergartners - the children’s names and identifying details tactfully omitted by Plo for confidentiality. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a final montage of the couples each checking in with the experts. The experts seem thrilled that all of the couples had a nice first day, and that they all are feeling chemistry in their relationships. The experts advise the couples to continue talking, and to take advantage of their honeymoon to build on the good beginnings of their marriage. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrator: Now that our couples have had some time to get to know each other and their new families, they will head out on their honeymoons. This year the couples will all be heading to the Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort in Montego Bay Jamaica! They’ll have a week to focus on getting to know their new spouse and relax with the other couples. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I finally watched the DC season of Married at First Sight, and whew it just made me so angry because 90% of it took place in Arlington! 😠 Boo! Get ready for an obnoxiously DC focused few chapters after the honeymoon.<br/>Hopefully things will be calmer now that the inauguration is over and I can go back to focusing on fun stuff and updating regularly.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you though, I'm on tumblr @time-touches-eternity ❤️️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>